You have always been a part of me
by Vanillajawbreaker
Summary: The M rated chapter to At a moment like this. Walk into the moment after Cedric and Sofia's wedding where they finally become one. I decided to do it this way so that the original story could be read by more readers. Those who wanted to have our favorite princess and sorcerer consummate could read it separately


The M rated chapter to At a moment like this.

Walk into the moment after Cedric and Sofia's wedding where they finally become one. I decided to do it this way so my original story could be read by more readers. Those who wanted to have our favorite princess and sorcerer consummate could read it separately. This is aimed to be a one shot but if my muse happens upon a another installment I will post it here

I do not own or am affiliated with Disney. To whom owns these characters

After much debate the newly wedded couple makes their way to Cedric's tower. The reason for not being in the castle was because he wanted to be alone with his bride, no interruptions or even people being able to listen. They walk up the stairs to his tower and for a moment both were holding their breaths as they stood in front of the door. Cedric looks over at his usually poised princess who wringing her hands through her skirt.

"Are you ready?" He asks concerned

"Y-yes?" She sounded unsure.

"We can take our time. I promise you, I won't rush this." Takes her hand in his "I've waited so long for you, but you need to be ready."

"I know," she places a sweet kiss on his cheek "that's why I love you. I want this also, just don't know what expect."

"I would hope not" he said with a smirk. She lightly hits him in the arm.

"You know what I mean."

"Of course I do. I expect you to be nervous, but we've had moments when we've gotten carried away before. Now we can fulfill the need. I promise I will make this special." She smiles up at him. Then she takes the key out of his hand and opens the door. They both walk in and Cedric closes and locks the door behind him. He leads them down into his private quarters below his work shop and latches the door shut. He turns to look at her, his own need and passion burning within. But he noticed she is standing facing the bed just staring. He walks behind her, puts his hand on the small of her back.

"Is it that scary?"

"No, it's um" he sees her blush "just the few times we've been down here I envisioned what it would be like here with you."

"My, that's bold." He says with a smile. " I was thinking we would make our way there. Come" he guides her to his small couch. He sits and she climbs into his lap as she always did. He can see her physically relax and lost in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"Your toast. It was wonderful and charming just like you."

"Charming? I think you got me confused with one of princely friends."

"No." She smiles and kisses his him quickly. "It was perfect. But did you really hate all the things I asked you to do?"

"Oh yes. Every little thing, but couldn't help myself, your happiness is addicting and I found myself helplessly wrapped around your finger." Sofia sighs as he caresses her cheek

"And you say your aren't charming" he leans forward and kisses her. It started as sweet kiss, but just as other kisses it became more passionate and hungry. Their hands roaming each other's body or thrust into each other's hair. Stopping only to catch their breath then continuing.

It was Sofia who got up and gently pulls Cedric to his feet. She starts to open the buttons on his shirt. "Is this ok?" She asks breathlessly and nervous. He puts his hands on top of hers.

"Absolutely, especially if allow me to honor in return" she blinks and blushes slightly, eventually nods. "You're being so coy, it's irresistible." The blush gets redder. She finally opens his shirt. And pushes it off his body. She just stares, never actually seen him in any state of undress. He was thin but not lanky, he had some muscle tone. She tentatively touches his chest. She hears his breath hitch and smiles slightly. Then she noticed his arm covered in a elaborate tattoo. She touches it, tracing the image. He notices her fascination

"Some sorcerers mark their body with the spells they create. Some like to put their first successful ones and other decorate their body in every one they make. I choose to only put my first." She stares at his arm in awe

"I would love to see it sometime."

"You have, many times" she looks at him confused

"I have?"

"Yes. It's a spell to create a flurry of snow without effecting the weather. I made for myself because I love to watch snow fall. But then you came into my life and you told me your one wish was to have snow fall on Wasalia, that made it special again. So I guess you have always been a part of me."

Her blue eyes tears up some and she grabs him and starts to kiss him passionately. While not breaking the kiss he works the ties and buttons on her dress until it was loose but only will fall off when he wanted it to. She reaches for his belt. And looks at him for permission. He nods just slightly and she continues, knowing his curious girl need to explore. He did everything he could to remain calm. She finally got his belt undone and unbuttoned she watches as they fell unceremoniously to the floor, he kicks them aside. He stood there in just his linen shorts, his excitement evident. He stops her before she reaches for him. "Let me undress you before you are my undoing." His voice was husky with need. She was confused with his words. But she had an idea as to what he meant. She moves her hands away from his waist while he gently pulls down the sleeves of her dress. It flutters to the ground. She was standing in front of him, is just a slip and her corset covering the secret parts of her body. His breath hitches once again in anticipation. He undoes the ties of the corset, he watches as she takes a deep breath once it's no longer restricting her breathing. But also in nervousness at being bare in front of him. And with the final tie loosen he pulls it up her body until her full breast were in view. He stood there for a long moment staring, taking in the beauty. He reached forward and cupped her and traced his thumbs over nipples causing her to squirm and shiver a bit. He drops to his knees his head being at her chest height there, leans forward and before he takes his first taste of her, he whispers. "Your are too beautiful, I don't deserve this. But I will cherish you, always." Then he moves forward and captures her nipple in his mouth, he licks and lightly sucks, she moans, he groans. Her body starts to gently rocks in time with his movements. He switches and she pants hard. She whispers "please" but she doesn't know what she is pleading for. He loops his fingers into the hem of her slip pulls it down. He stood up to take in her now completely naked body. It was her turn, she grabs the waistband and pulls his shorts down. Her eyes fixated on his erection she swallows audibly. Before she touched him he tells her. "I promise it won't feel as big as it may look to you." But truthfully she was more mesmerized by his manhood to hear him. He braced himself when her hand reaches forward and her delicate fingers touch him. He lets out an almost silent scream, breathing harder he shows her how to touch him, she picks it up quickly and begins to stroke him earnestly. He began to moan, he knew his own hand would never feel the same after this, he let his eyes close in pleasure for just a moment, then he felt a hand on his thigh. His eyes shot open to see his princess on her knees in front of him poising herself to take him in her mouth. Through gritted teeth "Sofia you don't have to"

She shushed him and gently put him against her lips. The next moment she pushed him in and the sensation was extraordinary. Her warm breath, the moisture from her tongue moving around him. He needed to warn her, finding his voice. "Don't push it too far, you'll choke" she understood and stopped pushing him in her mouth further, using her hand to hold him while she sucked and licked him. His hips began to move, he gingerly held her head to steady her movement. It wasn't long before he knew he should tell her to stop. Taking all his strength he warns "dearest I want you to remove your mouth and just use your hand." She removes from her mouth, pouts slightly

and begins to stroke him again "faster Sofia, please" he sounded pitiful she complied. Just before he came he moved her hands and finished himself. With a loud moan. She now understood his warnings. But her curiosity got the better of her. She moved a finger closer and touches the essence of him and tentatively tastes it. It tasted salty, musty and warm. 'It wasn't a terrible taste' she thought to herself. On shaky legs he walks over to his bathroom to clean up. He washed his face. His mind blown by the orgasm she gave him and by the fact she tasted him. He would need to remember to ask later what she thought. After regaining his composure he walks back into the room to see his very naked princess on his bed. For moment thought he died and went to heaven. "You are too beautiful to be mine" he says before he climbs on to the bed. He pulls her close and kisses her. She moves to lay down on the bed pulling him on top of her. He noticed her look of nervousness hidden behind her look of desire. He asks "You are ready, yes? I can do other things to relax you." Her reply came out like whisper but laced with desire

"Yes, I ache inside. Please" it took all of his control not to pounce on her. He positions himself to her entrance. He just allowed the very tip of him to even come in contact with her. She jerked and moaned a bit. "I will take this slow. I promise. But I won't stop, if I do it will hurt longer." She nods and closes her eyes to brace for it. "No don't close your eyes. Stare into mine, so you know it will be ok." She blushes but keeps her eyes locked with his. And then slowly starts to enter her, inch by inch as she grits her teeth at the intrusion. He was completely overwhelmed by her heat and tightness that squeezed hard around him. After a few moments he was finally fully inside her. She had teared up but even now the pain is ebbing and both of them start panting. He waits for her to become accustomed to his girth. She begins to move under him trying to find a way to easy the passion ache. "I'm going to start to move, my love. Slow at first then faster. Just relax." The tight grip she had on him eased a bit and he pulled almost all the way out and then thrusts back in slowly. She gasps loudly as he does this more. Watching her slowly start writhe beneath him he takes the cue to move faster.

She starts moan loudly, digging her nails into his shoulder has he moved inside her warmth. He was in sensory overload. She was excited to feel the ache ease as he moved and all the while she watched her sorcerer fall apart as he made love to her. He turns his hips slightly and she sees stars as he hits a spot inside her that felt so wickedly good. She began begging for more. She didn't know what more was, but she needed it. He moved faster and a little hard which he was rewarded with a passionate cry. He concentrates his movement to elicit more screams. Her insides started to tighten up, it was beginning to be too much. He saw the look of fear in her eyes. He could feel her body readying for its first climax, the new feeling building was frightening to her. "It's alright, your winding up for your release. It will be a bit unbearable, but then it will make you feel so good. Relax don't worry." He rains kisses down on her face and keeps up his pace. She still looks fearful until her insides grips him hard and her eyes roll back and she shutters under him. He kept moving to aid her, but once she screams out his name he loses his control and falls over the edge with her. Moaning her name as he releases into her. After a moment of shivering and jerking he collapses on to her and rolls to his side. Pulling her close into his arms. He stares into her eyes until she returns to earth. Still breathing hard she manages to say

"Cedric.. The.. Sensational...indeed." She slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep. He smiles down at her, kisses her forehead. And says "at your service" and falls asleep himself.


End file.
